


had me a blast.

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nicky and Crystal have a hot moment in a hot tub.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	had me a blast.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Did you just hiss at me?" "Are you judging me?" from my Tumblr!
> 
> CW: heavy makeout session, undressing.

“I just want to know why you’re not friends with Taylor Swift. Pretty sure that’s her house over there.”, Crystal wonders aloud, splashing a stream of warm water against her girlfriend’s arm. Nicky’s parents, European conglomerate owners who Crystal had never even seen in real life, were in Florida, for the second time that month, leaving their estate and its staff of housekeepers, at their only daughter’s disposal.

Driving down from the New York City penthouse Nicky’s parents had for her to stay in while she went to school; where Crystal found herself sleeping over more nights than not- hadn’t even been a question.

Nicky’s pushed up on the faux marble tile lining the hot tub across from Crystal, facing away from her with her weight resting on her wrists, calves crossed on the bench, about to stand up. Wet white-blonde ringlets sticking to her thin, smooth shoulders, salty water dripping down her delicate collarbones.

Nicky’s fucking stunning, and Crystal takes a deep breath; the chill air of the early autumn night biting at her bare chest. She moves quickly, too; pulling down her navy and red striped bikini bottoms, treating Crystal to a full, close up view of her ass, giving her a little shimmy, like she’s just shaking out a cramp.

As if.

Nicky lowers herself back into the water, her glowing skin and sharp, cold, eyes radiating feigned innocence when she dips below the water, the tops of her breasts just visible below a line of foaming bubbles from the hot tub’s jets.

“Who are we talking about, cherie?”, she teases; as if Crystal remembers anything beyond wanting to squeeze Nicky’s perfect ass between her hands, kiss and bite at the pale skin of her inner thighs. “You’re looking a little flustered… is the water too hot?”

“N-no. The water’s fine-”

“Yeah?”, Nicky moves closer still, their knees brushing underwater. “Just right?”

“It’s good.”

Crystals eyebrows float up, and Nicky cant help but start to laugh; leaning forward to close the distance between them. Her lips taste like her favorite cheap apple cider; pale pink lips soft and warm as Crystal deepens their kiss, her tongue dipping deeper in Nicky’s mouth. She bobs in the water, winding her arm around Nicky and pulling herself against her chest, so she’s sitting in Nicky’s lap, jets firing on all cylinders around them.

Nicky’s hands are slick and slide easily down her waist in the water, tugging free the strings of Crystal’s bottoms, nails pressing into the soft skin of her back as they trail up her sides, fingers hooking underneath the string of her top. It falls away easily, floating between them while Nicky’s hands glide to her front, skin slippery around Crystal’s hardening nipples. Nicky rolls them between her thin fingers, and Crystal hisses into her mouth, the paper-thick space between them entirely too much.

“Did you just hiss at me?”, Nicky murmurs against her collarbones, her lips curling up in a wicked grin.

“Are you judging me?”

Nicky’s hands had found their way back down to Crystal’s bare ass, pressing them closer together, the water slick against their bodies. As romantic as it would be, they keep slipping, and Nicky slides off the bench almost entirely, her face wet with foam when she bobs back up, the realization that sex underwater is never really as sexy as it seems in reality.

“Crystal? I’m really fucking into this, but-”

Crystal nods almost immediately. “Want to get out?”

Her lips are lush and pink, wisps of deep, auburn hair broken free of her already messy bun to hang in loose, thick curls framing her face.

“Yes, let’s.”, says Nicky. It’s all she can do not to grab Crystal again, and kiss the words right out of her mouth.


End file.
